


Misery Loves Company

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Copa del Rey, Drabble, FC Barcelona, Head Injury, Injury, Injury Recovery, La Liga, M/M, Suaressi, double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luis gently tilts Leo's face up. He studies the bump on Leo's head, noting that the redness has eased some. It still looks wrong, looks angry and sore, and Luis doesn't dare to touch it. He thinks of the replay again and tries not to envision the way Leo had looked. It's hard to forget, but then Leo opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at him, and Luis can't help but smile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).



> Written for Ana who requested some Suaressi after Luis got injured in the Copa Del Rey.

"Everyone has been fussing over me, but are you alright?" 

Leo looks up from where he's just grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. He twists the cap and takes a sip. "What do you mean?" he asks after he swallows, nudging his hip against the refrigerator door to close it.

Luis is sprawled out on the couch, ice taped to his thigh and foot propped up on a pillow. "I saw the replay. You got hit hard. I mean, I know the lump on your head is evidence of that... But it was scary to watch." He tries not to sound too concerned, but the truth is, he's worried.

Leo comes over and sits next to him. "You know better than to watch stuff like that. Always looks worse than it is, you know." He closes his eyes, resting his head on Luis' shoulder. "They always have a thousand angles and show it in slow motion, and so it's nothing like when it happens."

Luis pulls him closer, tucking him into his body. "It was scary, Leo," he says seriously. "It was scary on the pitch and it was scary in the replay. You just, sorta, went limp in the air." He swallows hard, not liking remembering it. "Head injuries aren't anything to fuck around with." He noses into Leo's hair as Leo curls into him. "And I notice you didn't answer my question," he says softly. 

Leo's fingers play with Luis' shirt. "I'm okay," he says, eyes still closed, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. "I ache a bit," he admits. "Hurts to touch, and I have a pounding headache. That's normal. But I'm not nauseous or anything. Neck is fine. Vision is fine. Memory is fine." He sighs. "I went through the routine and everything is fine. They don't think I have a concussion, but they're going to keep an eye on me for the next few days. Both here and Argentina."

Luis gently tilts Leo's face up. He studies the bump on Leo's head, noting that the redness has eased some. It still looks wrong, looks angry and sore, and Luis doesn't dare to touch it. He thinks of the replay again and tries not to envision the way Leo had looked. It's hard to forget, but then Leo opens his eyes and smiles sweetly at him, and Luis can't help but smile back.

"How about you?" Leo asks softly. "You think I didn't see you in tears?" He notes Luis flushing and tugs on his shirt. "Don't be embarrassed. I've done it too, you know. I've cried like that. I *understand*." He lightly kisses Luis' cheek. "Will you be out for the whole tournament?" 

Leo whispers it, like saying it loudly will hurt too much.

Luis sighs, because it does hurt. But it also could be much worse. "I thought so at first... But, I don't think so, now, after some of the tests. I'll join up with the team a little later, and we'll see what the doctors say. I don't think I'll play any of the group stage games." He flicks his eyes to Leo's. "Uruguay will just have to make it to the quarterfinals without me. Which they will. I hope to see Argentina when I get there."

Leo smiles brightly. "I hope so, too." He licks his lips and after a quick glance at the clock tilts his head to the side. "I have to leave in a minute, and I'm cold. Give me a kiss to warm me up." 

It's hesitant. And Luis wants to laugh. 

As if Luis would ever refuse.

He tips Leo's head up with a finger under his chin, taking a minute to admire Leo's rosy cheeks and plump, luscious lips. Then he gives Leo what he wants, teasingly hovering over Leo's parted mouth before taking what's offered. He doesn't mean to be so forceful, but it's hard--Leo's mouth is so hot, so wet, so delicious. Luis could spend hours just tasting his sweetness, and it's certainly not a hardship as Leo pulls him closer.

After a few minutes, Luis releases him reluctantly. They're both breathless and Luis reaches out to drag his thumb across Leo's bruised lips. "You should go," he murmurs, his thigh twinging, making him remember that unfortunately he can't join Leo at Camp Nou.

Leo nods, wordlessly releasing Luis' shirt.

Luis cups his cheek, leaning in to brush his lips against Leo's forehead. He's careful to avoid the bump, and lightly presses a kiss to Leo's soft skin.

Then he stops, resting his lips there thoughtfully. He pulls back to look Leo in the eyes. They're bright, but a little glassy. Luis had just assumed it was from the headache. "You feel warm," he says, looking at the flush on Leo's cheeks in a different light. "Do you--are you...? Do you have a fever?" 

Leo shivers a little. "I'm fine," he says, standing and walking over to get his keys. 

Luis would chase him if it weren't for his leg. "They'll send you home if you have a fever," he warns, looking at the way Leo's back stiffens. "You know that could be because of your head, right?" 

When Leo doesn't turn around, Luis sighs. 

"Leo," he says, "it's okay. But listen, you tell the doctor when you get there. Maybe it's nothing, maybe I'm overreacting. But if it is a fever, they'll send you home."

Leo turns around, looking down at the floor unhappily.

"But if they do," Luis continues, "you come back here, okay? You come back and sit with me. We can commiserate together, okay?" He thumps the couch next to him and is pleased to see Leo's smile again. "We'll watch on tv and drink some mate and bet on who's going to say the most provocative thing."

Leo laughs. "Geri, obviously."

Luis smiles back. "You never know. Dani told me he might wear as skirt, so..."

Leo laughs again. "Alright, I'll call you once I know." He smiles, ducking out of the door. 

Luis can hear him start up his car and head for the front gate. He hopes they don't send him home, hopes that Leo's just flushed from excitement and it's nothing to be worried about.

But if they do, well, Luis will be here waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind on reading and commenting on so many stories, and I'm also behind on replying to comments. Sorry about that. 
> 
> \--Luis injured his thigh during the Copa Del Rey final and had to be substituted.  
> \--Messi collided heads with a defender during the game but was able to continue.  
> \--Neither were at the Camp Nou celebrations that followed.


End file.
